Wish Granted
by SamsLovelySummerGirl
Summary: In the middle of an argument, Edward makes a hurtful wish regarding his wife Bella. He doesn't regret it until his wish becomes reality. AU-Human, slightly OOC. ON HIATUS.
1. Arguments

_So, this is new. An Edward/Bella fic of mine that ISN'T a lemon. This is something that's been floating around in my mind for a while so I really hope you enjoy it! If u do, please be sure to let me know so I'll post the next chapter as quickly as possible, okay, enjoy! Oh, and please trust me when I say I would never allow Edward to do anything as unforgivable as cheating xD_

* * *

><p>A slammed door. A yell. A sigh. They were they only noises that seemed to exist in their home anymore .<p>

"I just don't see how you could dump this on me now," Edward Cullen exclaimed, storming into the living room, his wife following close behind him. "We decided not to when we got married and now you've changed you're mind? Just like that?"

Bella Cullen huffed an angry breath. "You know I was never decided! The one that was so dead-set against it was you, not me!"

He threw his arms into the air in frustration, "Well, how the Hell am I supposed to keep up with your hair-brained patterns? If it wasn't for me we wouldn't even be married right now!" Bella's tendency to be indecisive was something he'd noticed from the start; and he, being the type of person that had always known exactly what he wanted, found it beyond annoying. "For God's sake, you wouldn't be able to make a decision to save your own life!"

Her eyes now pooling with tears, she yelled angrily, "Well, I would at least expect you to try to hear me out, instead of being the jackass that you're acting like!"

He flopped onto the couch in the middle of the room, now exhausted in every meaning of the word. "I wish I never married you." His words hadn't been anywhere near a yell, but they silenced the room immediately anyway.

He watched as Bella tore up the stairs, cheeks wet and her face a blotchy red. He buried his head in his hands at the moment she slammed their bedroom door. Minutes later, he lay on the couch – where he would be spending the night – and listened to his wife's choked sobs. He tried to feel remorse for upsetting her so much, but couldn't quite find it in himself to care. It wasn't as if a simple apology would fix everything anyway. She could cry all she wanted; he refused to give in to her. He would have to agree with her to make her happy, and he would end up miserable.

Somehow, after everything that had happened, he was able to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Something was...off.<p>

The silk sheets around him were comfortable, but his bed didn't have silk sheets. And the pillows near his head didn't smell like his wife's strawberry shampoo. Eyes still closed, he reached out to her. Her side of the bed was cold, as if she hadn't slept there at all. Even in his half-asleep daze, his brow furrowed in confusion. Where was Bella?

His eyes fluttered open, cautious of the morning sun shining through the window. And he almost screamed.

This wasn't his bed! It wasn't even his bedroom! His hands automatically went to his hair, his movements frantic. "What the fu- "

"Do you always wake up cursing?"

He spun in place toward the voice, only to see a small woman perched at the edge of the bed, her head cocked to the side.

He panicked at the sight of her. _Oh God. I've cheated on Bella. _The bile rising in his throat burned. _Did I get drunk last night? _He didn't think he was capable of cheating, under any circumstances; but the evidence that he was stared him in the face, a curious look in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" The dark-haired woman asked, concerned. Judging by the look on his face, he was a moment away from a heart attack.

"What happened?" It was a choked question; one that she didn't quite know how to answer.

"Relax," she said, attempting to soothe him instead. "I'm Alice."

_Alice. _The word sent a sudden shock through him. He hadn't thought that name in years, maybe a decade. "I had a sister named Alice," he recalled out loud, lost in almost-memories.

A 'v' formed between the girl's eyes, "What happened to her?"

"She and my parents died in a car crash when I was little," he replied absently, not wanting to think about them.

She nodded sympathetically at him, picking at a strand of her spiky black hair.

"What have I done?" Edward groaned, anguished. How could he do this to himself, to Bella? She would never forgive him for this, never.

Alice stared at him, confused. "But I thought this was what you wanted..." _Was I the one to make a move on her? _Had he picked her up in a bar, on the street? He couldn't remember, for the life of him he couldn't remember at all.

She sighed at him, frustrated, pouting childishly. "You said you'd wished you'd never married Bella! You wished it, I granted it; what's the problem?" She cried, her previously happy mood of accomplishment having faded.

His mind was twisting; was this a dream, some kind of nightmare? He looked at the woman smiling at him again, one he was sure now he'd never touched romantically in his life.

_What have I done?_

* * *

><p><em>Remember to let me know what u thought and if u want the next chapter, thnx!<em>

_- Ashley_


	2. Nightmare

_So I really have no excuse as to why this chapter took me so long. Lots of shit has been going on and I finally got back to this story. Hopefully I have time tomorrow to complete the next chapter so let me know if you guys are still reading my story and if you want the next part as soon as possible._

**Nightmare**

"What. Is. Going. On," Edward stressed more to himself than anyone else.

Alice sighed, but the set of her shoulders was patient. "You wished you'd never married Bella, correct?"

"Okay," she continued at his mute nod, "I could tell you really meant what you'd said, unlike most people do when they make wishes. You were really upset, so I decided to take mercy on you and grant it for you." Her face scrunched slightly in confusion, the way a child's might, "You did mean it, didn't you?"

"No!" He cried, more upset than outraged.

It was a lie, because for a moment – just one moment – he _had _meant it.

Alice's face fell. "I've messed up everything, haven't I? I've never quite understood Humans the way the others do...I'm very sorry."

"If you were really sorry, you would take me back!" He nearly yelled, choosing to disregard anything the girl had said to suggest she wasn't of his species. His thoughts were reeling already; he just wanted to get back to Bella.

Alice jumped back from the bed as if he'd reached over and smacked her, "I can't take you back; haven't you heard the saying 'What's done is done'?"

His heart-rate sky-rocketed until he thought his chest might explode. The blood rushing to his head was deafening as she explained why she couldn't take him home, take him back to Bella.

"There's nothing I can do, I'm so sorry," she lamented, looking near tears. He imagined the wracking sobs he was sure were building inside of him.

He was consumed only with thoughts of his wife. Their wedding day, Honeymoon, first anniversary; every memory of her he'd ever kept close was still there, did that mean that, wherever she was, Bella still remembered him too?

"Do you at least know where she is?" He was just barely able to choke out the words through the lump in his throat.

"I could find out where she is," Alice agreed quickly, desperate to make up for her mistake. "But it'll have to wait; you have to get to work soon."

"Wha -" He turned to look at her, and then to his bedside table where his radio-alarm clock went off. He leaned over to shut it off, looking back only to see that the spiky-haired girl had disappeared, not a trace of her left behind.

_This makes no sense_, he thought desperately to himself as flopped back onto the too-comfortable bed, his limbs nerveless.

_This has to be a nightmare, it just has to be._

* * *

><p>His father, Carlisle, once told him that he needed to follow through nightmares to the end to wake up; it was exactly what Edward planned to do as he made his waythrough the front doors of Harborview Medical Center. Lauren Mallory, the receptionist, winked at him with a flirty 'Good Morning, Dr. Cullen'. <em>Well, at least that hasn't changed. <em>He tried to find comfort in that bit of familiarity.

His office remained unchanged, as well – minus the picture of Bella he'd always kept on his desk. _It's only home that's changed_, he thought ruefully to himself as he settled himself in his leather chair. His head snapped up as the door opened and a blonde nurse he barely knew let herself in.

"Morning, Edward," Tanya grinned at him, perching herself onto his desk, "I know you don't like it when I bother you at work but I was thinking we could have a little fun before the Hospital gets too busy..." She started to unbutton her nurse's uniform, the look on her face suggestive. He sat there, dumbfounded, only pushing her away from him when she reached over to remove his clothing.

"Get out!" he said through his teeth, shocked by her audacity, jumping up from his chair to cross the room. Tanya had always had a thing for him but she'd _never _been so bold.

She didn't move, her face incredulous. "Look, I know we don't usually do it at work but I didn't see you last night and -"

"Wait, do...what exactly?" It couldn't be...Him and..._Tanya?_

She grinned at him, thinking he was being dirty with her. "Do you really want me to -"

"No, don't," he croaked, feeling sick to his stomach at what this conversation had implied.

"Edward, you look so pale. Do you want me to -"

"No," he bit out, not as angry at her as he was with himself.

Tanya protested, "But -"

"Get out," he repeated, in nearly a yell this time. He locked the door behind her after she left, visibly shaken. Once again he sat at his desk, face in his hands. If he was with Tanya, then what...Was he with Tanya? Were they involved in some kind of relationship in this twisted alternate universe? But most importantly...

_Where was Bella?_

* * *

><p>He couldn't sleep.<p>

The sheets were too soft, he told himself, the mattress too plush. But he knew the real reason he couldn't sleep was that the pillows didn't smell like strawberry shampoo.

"Edward?"

"Jesus Christ!" He exclaimed, startling the brunette at the foot of the bed. "Alice, don't you now how to knock?"

"No," she frowned, confused.

"Never-mind. Where's Bella?" Was she in Seattle? Did she move back to Arizona?

A deep sadness filled Alice's eyes when she placed something small in his open hand. "I'm sorry, Edward."

It was a torn clipping from a newspaper. **Plane Crash Kills 4**, the headline read.

He frowned. "What the hell is this?"

"Edward...she's dead."

The pain was crushing.


End file.
